Skin Deep
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: Hermione dwells on the negative aspects of life while ignoring what is clearly in front of her. She is pretty and wonderful person. Harry talks to her about it. fluff. rr please.


Skin Deep   
  
One not so special day in the spring Hermione sat at her window seat watching the   
outside on the Hogwarts ground. Her gaze stopped at a fifth year couple cuddling under a tree laughing and giggling. The sight only brought Hermione's already low spirits down. She felt, for what seemed the millionth time, the heavy blows of loneliness hit her. The insecurities that she pushed down everyday finally crept up and started eat at her. It didn't matter that she was top of her grade, head girl, or had two of the best friends anyone could have. But, what brought her down the most was that she was in love.  
  
Her gaze turned to the door that adjoined her room to the head boy's room. His sparkling emerald eyes and raven colored hair popped into her thoughts. Harry Potter seemed to be the only thing Hermione could concentrate on for long period of time. But, her thoughts always depressed her even more than she already was.  
  
She stood up to go look at herself in the mirror to see the now familiarness of her own looks. To her distaste she had never seem to lose that baby fat that kids were known for. Although she was not significantly overweight she had a roundness to her that could not compete with slim figures around her. The bushy brown hair that she was famous for could never be tamed. Her face was simple and pretty but to her it looked horrifying ugly. From looking at herself she thought she understood why she had not had a boyfriend since Krum.  
  
Like always, looking in the mirror gave her no comfort about her current life. It brought deeper unhappiness to her already depressed state of life.   
  
'How could he ever fall in love with me?' was the recurring thought that kept coming up in her life. Although he was not perfect Harry was handsome in her own eyes. Compared to others his age he was scrawny but quidditch had left him with some muscle on his body. He was only a couple inches taller than Hermione's 5'6". His eyes always seemed to sparkle and glint with life and you would be hard pressed to find him without a smile on his face. Ever since they had defeated Voldemort he never let anything get him down.  
  
Hermione though about how much their lives had changed since the downfall of the dark lord. Instead of having to worry about every action having a reaction and the safety of each others lives, they now could enjoy what was left of their teenage years. A lot of tension between her and Ron disappeared and they became closer friends. Harry and Hermione became less distressed about what was going on in the world around them. They could now focus on each other which became joking and teasing each other repeatedly. The two pried into each others life and enjoyed the fun and games of it all.  
  
Most gryffindors told them that they would be a cute couple but she always shrugged it off and stated how silly that was. But, secretly it made her wonder.  
  
Back to looking down at all her fellow students basking in the pleasant spring weather and enjoying the break from their studies. She would be down their with them but she had felt unwelcome. Lavender and Ron were going to enjoy spending the day as an official couple and Hermione overheard Parvati talking to Lavender about how she felt today was the day she was going to ask Harry to accompany her on the next Hogsmeade trip. Feeling like all her friends had better things to do she decided to stay out of all of their way and keep up in her room for the day. This only made her feel worse than she already felt.  
  
"I shouldn't be up here moping around wasting my time when I should be off studying and making myself useful." She told herself.  
  
And that decide it. Hermione was off to the library to hopefully get some work done. She gathered up her supplies and assignments so she could get a jump start on the work the teachers assigned on Friday.  
  
Walking towards the library, Hermione found that the school was empty and devoid of any student life since they most students were outside. She reached the library and headed towards the back where Harry , Ron and her always worked. All students knew not to sit at the famous trio's table.  
  
Arriving at the table she saw that somebody was already sitting at the table working. Coming closer to the table she couldn't believe who she saw. Harry was huddled over his books and parchment, deep in concentration over his work. Hermione had no idea why he would be here but she couldn't actually say she was sorry.  
  
After staring for a minute she found her voice. "Harry what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry jumped at the sudden break in the silence and looked up to see Hermione. She couldn't hold in a giggle from the humorous sight of Harry knocking aver a small pile of books.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing!" Harry replied in surprise.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed neither one wanting to reply to the question. Hermione noticed this and changed the subject of the conversations. "What are you working on?" She asked while moving some of his supplies so she could lay all of her work down.  
  
"Well, I just decided to tackle the nasty potions essay. Speaking of I am very grateful you came to join me because when it comes to one of Snape's essays, two heads are better than one." Harry flashed a cheesy grin which only made her heart skip a beat but outward she just gave a little giggle.  
  
They both put their heads together and huddled over their work. After about an hour of working Harry slammed down his quill in exhaustion and relief.   
  
"Finally we finished that. I thought it would never get done. So now that's that out of the way lets do something else."Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Good idea! We should start on our transfiguration homework." Hermione advised in a stressed tone.  
  
"No, something other than homework. We have days before that is due. You trouble yourself too much about school work. We should do something fun. We could go outside?" He questioned.  
  
"Nah, that doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Hermione replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah? I agree." Harry pause for a minute before exclaiming, "I got it!" He jumped grinning ear to ear.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" I will tell you soon. Pack up your stuff and we will take it back to our rooms and I will tell you then."  
  
So that is exactly what they did. Hermione scrambled to pack up all her books and parchments while stealing glances at the elated Harry. The two rushed to the gryffindor common room to rid themselves of their heavy bags and grab their wands that they left in their rooms. Exiting the portrait hole they started walking.  
  
After Harry steered Hermione down a corridor that she was not familiar with she finally asked once and for all where they were heading. "Harry James Potter I am telling you to tell me where you are taking me!"  
  
"Nowhere in particular," Harry answered casually.  
  
"Then what are we doing?" Hermione questioned impatiently.  
  
"Relax, that was the question to ask first. We are taking a tour of Hogwarts."  
  
"Now that has to be the silliest thing I have ever heard. We have been living here for six almost seven years."  
  
"Yes, which most of those years we have been battling Voldemort or something evil. We have never really have had the time or chance to really explore the castle and just wonder around"  
  
"I see, that actually makes sense."  
  
"Thanks, for having so much faith In me Hermione." Harry joked.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
And to Harry's surprise he did something that he did on impulse and grabbed Hermione's hand and held onto it. It seemed like such a natural thing to do. Hermione felt the same way and did not object in any way shape or form. The contact made her feel happy and content although she argued with herself that the action was just a friendly platonic gesture. But of course us readers know better.  
  
After talking about absolutely nothing for quite some time the conversation they had been avoiding had to brought up and out into the open.  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "So, what was so important that you couldn't go outside and enjoy the lovely day.?"  
  
Hermione blushed and couldn't find any words to speak. She wanted to tell him about how she felt but she didn't know if he would take her seriously. "I will tell you only if you tell me first why you were not outside."  
  
Harry was a tad bit hesitant but knew to get Hermione to spill her secret she would have to trust him. Clearing his throat, he began. "Well...err...It started when I went outside to hang out with Ron but I found him...well...err. Preoccupied with Lavender in an empty greenhouse and please do not make me elaborate any because I saw much more than I have ever wanted to see of our friend Ron." Harry pause while Hermione got the giggles out her system and when she finished he could continue in peace. "So, I went out to find you knowing we could share a few laughs about the situation but you were no where to be found. My search was disrupted by Parvati who had come up to me to ask me out. She was nice about it and all but I told her very politely that I could not accept her offer. She seemed a tad bit flabbergasted that a guy would actually have the nerve to refuse her. Parvati regained her composure enough to slap me and stomp off muttering ' I am going to vomit with rage!'. Afer making such a scene I no longer felt the urge to be outside among so many people." Harry finished with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but why did you reject her though? I mean she is pretty and very popular." Hermione asked.  
  
"I take that as an insult to myself. You think that's all I care about is a so called status of popularity and physical appearances?" Harry asked astonished.  
  
"NO, NO, but most guys would chop off an arm to dater her." Hermione stated bluntly.  
  
"It should be obvious by now that I am not like most other guys and most girls just want me for my fame and fortune and I got the distinct feeling from Parvati that was her intentions. She may be gorgeous on the outside but not where it matters, her soul."  
  
Hermione felt a little tug at her heart when he spoke those last couple of words. She had no time to reply though for Harry continued talking.  
  
"What does it matter anyways? We are being sidetracked from the case at hand. It is your turn to spill your guts."  
  
Hermione had hoped Harry would forget but she had no such luck. Knowing that a deal was a deal she knew she must tell him the truth also because he had a weird sense that could detect when she was lying or not exactly telling the whole story. "Fine. I will tell you. I didn't come out with you because I did not feel welcomed." Hermione pause for a second to let that sink in while Harry opened and closed his mouth not knowing how to respond. Well, I didn't. Ron was telling me how much he was looking forwards to spending the day with Lavender. Then I heard Parvati talk about how she was planning on executing her plans to ask you out today and saying how surprised she would be if you had the guts to say no. I guess you did."  
  
"Why didn't you go out and talk with Ginny or something?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, from hearing Lavender talking about how much she liked Ron and then Parvati talking about her ex-boyfriends and you it just made me feel sadder than I already was..." Hermione was just about to say she had just been a little jealous and that is all when Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Wait hold the phone. ALREADY WAS?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"Well, err...ummm.not really...that just slipped . It had no meaning." Hermione tried saving herself but she had no luck.  
  
"No, everything comes from the truth. You have been depressed? For how long? How could I have not seen it?" Harry's mind was reeling, flipping through his memories of interactions with Hermione. He notice she had been distant for the last couple of months. Angry at himself he continued. "I am so sorry I never noticed and the signs had been right in front of me. Some good friend I am."  
  
"Do not be sorry. It is my fault that I let myself get me down."  
  
"Over what though?"  
  
"It is just that I haven't had a boyfriend since Krum and I am no where near to how pretty the other girls are. I just wish I had somebody that was special in my life." She said trying not to reveal that she had a certain person in mind.  
  
Harry looked angry at her comments and showed it by speaking harshly to her and reprimanding her for what she had said. "Why would you think you are not beautiful? You are absolutely stunning." Hermione snorted at his words though. Harry stopped and puller her so he had both of her hands in his and she was facing him. "You eyes are a scintillating chocolate brown that could make any guy melt. And so what that you are not freaking toothpick skinny? I am glad you aren't because it makes you more real. That's not what makes you pretty anyways. It is what's on the inside that counts. Your funny sense of humor, your cleverness and brains, not to mention blinding loyalty to your friends. That is what makes you the awe-inspiring women you are. I never want to hear you doubt yourself again."  
  
"Hermione heart beat quickened considerably during the whole speech. But, she had to ask the one burning question gnawing at her insides. In a meek and small whisper she asked, "Then, why doesn't anyone want to date me?"  
  
"I have to admit their is reason guys do not want to date you." In the brief pause before he continued Hermione's heart dropped about 10 feet. "It is because they think that we are dating or are going to go out and they don't want to mess with the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione stood there dumbstruck, not sure about what to say or do. Luckily for her Harry took the initiative. He leaned forward slowly and captured her lips in both of their first kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that left them both feeling warm and fuzzy all over.   
  
Pausing for a moment Hermione had to ask. "So what does this mean?"  
  
Harry smiled. "It means that I love you and no fancy amount of words and endless strings of pledges of love can make it any clearer than that. I simply love you."  
  
"I love you too." Hermione responded smiling and leaning forward for another kiss.   
  
And to say they lived happily ever after would be a lie because through their life they would come across trials that would test them and bumps in the road but lets say they did live the rest of their life in mostly happiness because of the love they had and shared.  
  
(A/N) So this story I am very pleased with and I want to know what you other readers say. This story has special meaning because it is based on some my own personal feelings and the wishes and dreams of certain people around me. That is why I had to write the story. I know I should be writing the next chapter of growing closer and I will...eventually. I have another ficlet or small story I want to write too. Well, Thank you to all of my readers and please r/r and give me your thoughts and input on this story. 


End file.
